


So I Guess We Are Getting Married

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Harley Keener is a mess, M/M, Marriage, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker acting as Gwen Stacy's Paternal Figure, Peter Parker acting as Miles Morales's Paternal Figure, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: After inviting Tony Stark to their "wedding", Harley and Peter realize they really need to get married to hide that they were faking the marriage.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	So I Guess We Are Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> thank you discord friends. (this is slightly something that I wrote for two people but I'm tired of not sharing it so here it is)
> 
> Here is a link to a discord server to find other parkner fans: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB

“Hey Harley look at this,” Peter said as he handed over his phone to his boyfriend. Harley looked at a meme about inviting millionaires to your wedding to get wedding presents. 

“That’s cool but we aren’t’ about to get married though,” Harley said. 

“I know but what if we knew a millionaire’s address and could send a fake wedding invitation,” Peter said. Harley seemed to think about it before he pulled out his phone and wrote an address down. 

“I may have an address of someone whose net worth is pretty up there,” Harley said. Peter seemed confused but he got on his laptop and designed a fake invitation for their wedding. Harley wrote down the address and the two mailed the invitation without thinking anything else about it. 

~

Harley saw the letter before Peter did as he opened it and dropped it. 

“Peter!” Harley shouted. Peter came out with a sandwich in hand as he looked at his boyfriend confused.

“Yea?” Peter asked before continuing his focus on the sandwich. 

“We need to have a wedding?!” Harley said. Peter looked at him confused.

“Are you proposing to me?” Peter asked.

“No, remember the whole post about a rich person sending something if you send an invite?” Harley asked. Peter seemed to remember. 

“Yea?” Peter said.

“Well, he accepted our wedding invitation!” Harley said. Peter realized the issue at hand.

“We can tell him we canceled it because of funds. That we weren’t able to afford a wedding on top of schooling,” Peter said. Which honestly wasn’t too far from the truth. 

“Right okay,” Harley said as he sent Tony another letter with the excuse that they had come up with. 

~

Peter opened the letter this time and almost choked.

“Harley!” Peter shouted. Harley ran in holding a water gun.

“I thought you were hurt?” Harley said. Peter shook his head as he handed him the letter. Harley opened it and read it before groaning. 

“I guess we just have the wedding and get married to appease a billionaire who is now paying for our fake wedding,” Peter told his boyfriend. 

“May is going to hold this over our heads forever,” Harley mumbled. Peter nodded as he went to call May and MJ to help with their wedding plans. Harley looked at the card in his hand as if something crazy happened. Why would Tony do this for him? The man never reached out in the few years since he last saw him. 

~

Peter and Harley were talking about wedding plans for their fake wedding when Happy showed up. Happy was Peter’s uncle and someone who had been around for the past year. 

“What did you two do?” Happy asked.

“We are getting married,” Peter said. 

“I think we should get drunk and celebrate being single with a bachelor’s party,” Harley said. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Harley and I accidentally decided to get married,” Peter said. Happy looked at May who sighed before informing Happy of their situation. Happy laughed at the boys. 

“Well then maybe I can help since you accidentally decided to get married,” Happy said. 

“This is what I get for saving a man’s life years ago,” Harley muttered. Peter heard him. 

“You saved Tony Stark’s life?” Peter asked. 

“It’s a long story about glowy people and panic attacks,” Harley said. Happy seemed to realize something but he kept it to himself as he watched the boys joke about which colors they would like better for their wedding.

~

Peter felt pre-wedding jitters even though they had never planned on getting married, Peter always thought that Harley would be the one if anyone. Ned and MJ were fusing over his suit while he looked at the mirror.

“Do you think this is too soon?” Peter asked. “I mean we both are in grad school and Harley and I were planning to get jobs at SI after graduation. What if this is too soon?” MJ rolled her eyes.

“Peter, do you think Harley would have gone along with this wedding if he did not already love you,” MJ asked him.

“Betty and I married right after high school and we are both still together,” Ned said. “MJ is dating the princess of Wakanda. The only one of us without someone in their arms is Harry and Harry said something about being a bachelor for life.” Peter nodded. “Harley has done everything and he even asked May for her blessings for the marriage.” Peter seemed surprised. 

“I didn’t know that,” Peter said. Happy came in the check on Peter as May followed to fuss over him some as well. Peter was a little less nervous now. 

~

The reception was worse. They actually had to talk to everyone who thought they had really wanted to have this wedding now and weren’t planning to hold it off any longer. 

“You both are amazing,” Gwen cried as she hugged Peter who had been her mentor alongside Miles for a couple of years now. 

“It’s okay,” Peter said as Harry laughed at him.

“Please don’t replace us with your real kids,” Gwen said. 

“I don’t think you understand how biology works,” Harley said. 

“We would never replace you even if we adopted our own children,” Peter told her as Harley got now what she meant. 

“We aren’t ready for kids though so you guys will be old enough to babysit by then,” Harley said. Tony Stark came over to them and Miles and Gwen looked confused.

“You have grown a lot since I last saw you,” Tony said. 

“I was eleven then, I’m actually finishing graduate school soon,” Harley said. Peter saw the little girl and bent down to her level. 

“Hi,” Peter said.

“Hi,” she said, still hiding.

“I’m Peter,” He said, trying to get her to talk. 

“Morgan,” she said.

“What is your favorite thing?” Peter asked just wanting to get her to talk.

“Spider-Man,” she said. 

“You know I happen to be friends with Spidey,” Peter said. Morgan seemed shocked by that. Harley rolled his eyes. 

“You are?” Morgan said. 

“Spidey and I go way back,” Peter said. “I make tech for him so he can continue to save people.” Morgan seemed more excited by that as she talked about Spider-Man’s recent videos as Tony looked at her.

“So you must be Peter then,” Tony said. Peter stood up and shook Tony’s hand.

“I am,” Peter said. 

“Peter is a biochem major with a minor in engineering but he already has a job at Oscorp lined up,” Harley said.

“I was offered a job but I turned it down. I didn’t want to be handed the job because I’m childhood friends with the CEO,” Peter said. “I actually got another offer that I’m thinking about taking that will lead to me having to go to and from the city a lot.” Harley seemed surprised.

“Excuse us,” Harley said as he dragged Peter back to one of the rooms that were empty. “What a job offer?” 

“It’s one with Bruce Banner. I got the offer a while ago,” Peter said. “I met up with Banner at a conference. We talked and he offered me a job and I have been thinking about taking it but I was wondering if it was the right thing because then we would spend less time together because he does a lot of his work upstate.”

“You factored me into your decision?” Harley said. Peter smiled.

“Well I am married to you silly,” Peter said. Harley pulled Peter into a kiss as they held each other close. Their marriage might have been under planned but they were glad that they would be spending time together with an amazing person.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Scene:
> 
> “Why don’t we look at the…” Peter started to say to Bruce as a voice cried out Peter. Peter turned to see Morgan run towards him and grab onto him.
> 
> “You know Morgan?” Bruce said.
> 
> “My husband is an old acquaintance of Tony’s,” Peter said. 
> 
> “Have you seen Spidey lately?” Morgan asked. Bruce looked at the young man confused.
> 
> “Actually I have. I have been working on his web-shooters lately,” Peter said. “You want to see them?” Morgan nodded as Peter rolled up his sleeve. Bruce rolled his eyes. 
> 
> “So you just happen to wear Spider-Man’s web-shooters?” Bruce asked. Peter nodded as he took it off and explained the mechanics to Morgan as Bruce watched them interact. Tony came in looking worried until he saw Peter and Morgan. 
> 
> “I didn’t know you were here,” Tony said. 
> 
> “I’m Bruce’s assistant and I really should be getting back to work,” Peter said as he latched the web shooter back on before pushing down his sleeve.
> 
> “Peter was showing me Spider-Man’s web-shooters!” Morgan said. Tony looked at the boy before it clicked. 
> 
> “Well we better let the Hulk and Spidey work together, Morgana,” Tony said as Peter groaned and Bruce laughed. “See you around wannabe avenger.”


End file.
